


Tumblr Prompts

by OopsIShipTheThingArchive



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Rimming, Safewords, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OopsIShipTheThingArchive/pseuds/OopsIShipTheThingArchive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts I've received and filled on my tumblr, of varying lengths.<br/>1: Steam<br/>Prompt: Hidashi prompt where Hiro slips and falls down the stairs, leading him to break his collarbone(no cast, just a sling for the arm) He ends up having to ask Tadashi to help him in the shower with washing and keeping the side he broke his collarbone on still, and it leads to some "steamy stuff," if you know what I mean~ ;D<br/>Rating: Explicit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steam {E}

“Hiro, when was the last time you bathed?”

Hiro started, glancing guiltily across the back seat at his brother, trying to scoot farther away. “Yesterday,” he lied, adjusting his injured arm across his chest.  “It was hard with the sling but I managed.”

“Uh huh.”  The look on Tadashi’s face clearly said he wasn’t buying it, but he dropped the subject until they got home.

Hiro sprinted up the stairs to their room as soon as Aunt Cass unlocked the door to the café. It was bad enough that he couldn’t carry his backpack, bad enough that Aunt Cass had to drive them to and from school since he couldn’t hold onto Tadashi on the Vespa, bad enough that he got fussed over by _everyone_ like he was a helpless child.  There was no way he was going to admit that he couldn’t even _bathe_ himself.  Or that he’d tried a few days ago, reached for the soap with his right hand, and spent the next half hour crouched on the bathroom floor waiting for it to stop hurting.

Nope.  If it took multiple clumsy sponge baths every day and a huge investment in deodorant, Hiro was determined to maintain at least an appearance of self-sufficiency.

There was, however, one flaw with this brilliant plan.  Hiro clumsily tossed his bag in the direction of his bed, missed, and spun himself around to put the back of his chair between himself and his brother by the time Tadashi made it to the top of the stairs.

There was absolutely no way he was going to keep Tadashi from finding out how helpless he was. And that irked him more than anything else about this stupid injury.  All of it combined to put him in a snappy mood.

Tadashi spent several minutes wandering around his half of the room, fiddling with various papers and books, before he padded over to Hiro’s side and leaned over the back of his chair. “Your hair’s all greasy,” he commented mildly, running his hands through it and fluffing it up.

Hiro swatted him away. “My hair is fine,” he growled. “Or it was, until you started messing with it, idiot.”

“I’m not the one who chased Mochi down the stairs and tripped over him and broke my collarbone, _genius_.” Came the completely unruffled reply. “Now, if you don’t want my help I won’t help you, but I’ll also stop riding home with you in the car and you’ll be sleeping in your own bed for the duration.  Alone.”

“Fine by me,” Hiro snapped, not at all in the mood for blackmail.  Next thing he knew Tadashi had spun his chair around and was leaning over him with his hands braced on the armrests.

“Well, it’s not fine by me,” Tadashi said earnestly, watching his face intently until Hiro finally made eye contact. “Come on.  You’ve been trying to convince me to shower with you for months. Now I’m offering. Are you going to refuse because you don’t want me to see you needing help?”

And with that he released the chair, stood straight, took himself and a textbook over to his own bed and—to all appearances—settled down immovably.  Hiro was left staring after him, head spinning helplessly. One of the many rules that Tadashi had set was that they couldn’t both be naked at the same time. He seemed to think that Hiro might end up pressured into something he didn’t want to do if there wasn’t clothing in the way.  Were Hiro’s little nudges finally starting to get to him?

That, or the younger just smelled bad enough that Tadashi was willing to break his own rules to get him clean. Hiro tried to subtly raise an arm and sniff himself, and decided he didn’t want to know what Tadashi’s reasoning was. Alright then.  If Tadashi was that determined to get them in the shower together, he’d just have to make sure it was worth their while.

He stood, stretched his good arm over his head until his back popped, and headed for the door of their shared bathroom.  “You coming?” he called over his shoulder before pushing the door almost shut behind himself.

Oh, Tadashi liked to pretend he was indifferent or uninterested, but Hiro had almost never seen him move that fast. He was in behind him and locking the door within seconds, before Hiro could even start to wrestle with his clothing. Without a word Tadashi knelt down and with gentle fingers divested him of everything he had on, including the sling. Still not speaking he turned to the shower and spent several moments fiddling with the knobs to get it to the exact right temperature, while Hiro sat gingerly on the toilet and shivered as he tucked his arm into his chest.

At last Tadashi turned back to him and jerked his head toward the shower with a bright smile. “Go on, in.”

Hiro eyed him suspiciously. “Not unless you’re getting in too.”

Tadashi sighed and started undressing himself.  Suddenly self conscious over his scrawny frame and swollen shoulder, Hiro averted his eyes and squeezed past his brother to step into the warm spray.  It did feel good on his injury, and he certainly started to feel better overall as the water sluiced through his hair.  Okay, so maybe this had been a good idea. He still wasn’t going to stand there and let Tadashi wash him like they were kids again though.

He’d only just reached down for the bar of soap before it was lifted from his hand and a gentle arm wrapped around his midsection to keep him still.  “I can do it myself,” Hiro grumbled, though he still leaned back into the warm body behind him.  Maybe if he stayed still enough Tadashi wouldn’t realize how much he was enjoying this, skin-on-skin contact down the entire length of his back giving him pleasurable shivers.

Tadashi’s laugh was a startling vibration in his chest, and then there was a soapy hand beginning to trace up and down his good side.  “Stop thinking of this as needing help and start thinking of it as something else. You just concentrate on keeping that arm still.”

Hiro couldn’t suppress the small shudder that coursed the length of his body when Tadashi released him, keeping his eyes fixed on the beige tile in front of him as both large hands started roaming over his body, starting at the small of his back and moving out from there.

This was certainly different. Tadashi _never_ initiated; Hiro was always the one slipping into his brother’s bed or starting a tickle fight that eventually crossed the bounds of decency. But this—this had him off balance and out of his depth in the best possible way.  And it definitely wasn’t meant to be innocent either, as Tadashi’s blunt fingers ran lightly down the crease where his thighs met his hips and he had to brace his left arm on the wall to stay upright against the sudden surge of pleasure.

Tadashi’s hands seemed to be everywhere, tracing stark ribs and jutting hipbones and spreading soap up his sides and around the curves of his ass.  Already Hiro was panting under the treatment, so drunk on sensation that he could barely stand.  Then there were lips pressed to the nape of his neck, peppering his skin with light kisses, and he let out a small broken whimper as he pressed back into Tadashi.

He wasn’t the only one enjoying this, if the hard warmth against the middle of his back was anything to go by, and Tadashi gave a punched-out gasp as Hiro pushed off the wall and leaned all his weight backwards instead.  Tadashi caught him easily, so they were pressed together with nothing but the streaming water between them, and Tadashi’s hands finally reached around and down between Hiro’s legs.

Hiro moaned, bucking forward into the grip around his cock, left hand shooting out again to brace himself against the wall.  He still remembered to keep his right arm tight against his chest, though only barely. Tadashi’s free hand reached up to lightly hold on to his forearm, keeping it in place while his brother jerked him off.  Between the movements of Tadashi’s arm and the helpless little wriggles of Hiro’s hips there was quite a bit of movement, and with a shiver Hiro felt Tadashi’s hot breath quicken against the top of his head.

Both of them were covered in soap at this point, and Hiro gasped as Tadashi started to thrust against his back in time with his strokes. He'd aligned himself with the base of Hiro's spine and the younger mentally catalogued the new erogenous zone that he had never before considered. It felt electric, Tadashi's lips pressed to the top of his head and his breath coming faster as he slowly ceded control to his urges. Hiro lifted up onto his tiptoes, trying to get high enough that Tadashi would slip down between his thighs, but he wasn't quite tall enough. If Tadashi would just bend his knees a little bit--

Instead his cock was released and a firm hand on his good shoulder pushed him back onto his heels. He opened his mouth to protest before he felt teeth light against his ear and the low rumble of Tadashi's voice. "I didn't say you could do that, did I?"

"O-oh. No." Hiro stuttered, gasping as the grip around him returned tighter than before. Without thinking he was obeying, submitting. And it felt _good_.

Deciding that rethinking the power dynamics of their relationship was an issue for another time, Hiro gave in and arched his back with a loud moan. Tadashi shushed him shakily, the rhythm of his hips starting to skip as he sped up. The single hand Tadashi could use on him was clumsy and the single point of stimulation was just on the edge of not good enough. Hiro brought up his left hand to run it over his own chest, pausing to flick over his peaked nipples and trace lightly over Tadashi's fingers where they braced his right forearm. Tadashi groaned when he realized what Hiro was doing, his hand slipping off his erection and down to cup his balls and back to press to the sensitive skin behind them. Hiro whined loudly and squirmed, trying to get full contact back.

“Touch yourself for me, Hiro.” He gasped and his knees almost went out from under him; Tadashi’s voice was low and rough and full of barely controlled _something_ and Hiro had never ever heard him sound like that before…

He reached down around Tadashi’s arm, before he got a grip around himself and started to stroke. His hand was smaller and tighter than Tadashi’s, and usually a last resort particularly when he didn’t have the use of his dominant hand, but with Tadashi surrounding him and flooding his senses and _getting off_ against his back, Hiro is hair-triggered.

He came with a cry of Tadashi’s name, gasping in the steamy air.  Tadashi hissed something that sounds suspiciously like the beginning of an obscenity before he cut himself off, wrapping an arm around Hiro’s stomach and yanking him harder against his chest.  Hiro leaned back into the grip, feeling boneless and tingly but still trying to reach around behind himself to help.  Tadashi caught his grasping hand and entwined their fingers, murmuring nonsense against his soaking hair before his body stiffened against him.

Hiro moaned at the feeling of Tadashi’s come painting a stripe up his spine, hot against his skin for the split second before it was washed away.  He could feel the final flame of arousal in the pit of his stomach give a tiny flicker before dying completely.  Along with his ability to stay upright.

Tadashi held him in a sort of controlled fall until they were both seated on the floor directly under the spray, Hiro completely enfolded in his brother’s long limbs. The water was getting cold but he didn’t want to move from this, with Tadashi panting and shaking through aftershocks behind him.  It was the incredibly intimate feeling of being completely bare, not even the barrier of clothing between them that was so heady.  He realized that he had forgotten about the pain in his shoulder for the last few minutes.

“Now, will you _please_ try to shower at least every other day?” It took him a moment to fully register what Tadashi had mumbled against his back, and Hiro let out a startled laugh.

“Fine.  But only if you’ll come in and help,” he responded, squirming until he could tuck his head under Tadashi’s chin, feeling content enough to purr.

Tadashi snorted his agreement, untangled his arms from Hiro’s and reached for something on the edge of the tub. Hiro grumbled at the loss of contact and wrinkled his nose when hands returned to his hair, rubbing shampoo into his scalp.  “Tadashiiii!”

“You asked for my help. And you’re still not clean.”

He had asked, hadn’t he? Well, if it was going to be this much fun every time…

Hiro relaxed into the massaging fingers, eyes half shut, and decided that Tadashi had won this one.


	2. Apathy {G}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2: Apathy  
> Prompt: So for a prompt how about hiro is like super depressed and stuff and tadashi notices and gets worried and idk it ends in lots of cuddles and kisses?  
> Rating: General

Hiro was not depressed. Depression was something that happened to other people, who weren’t geniuses.  And it meant paralyzing sadness and bouts of tears and stuff like that. Hiro was _not_ depressed.

Hiro was nothing at all.

He’d been fine up until he’d graduated high school, and suddenly found himself at loose ends. Before he’d had things to do, goals to work towards and now he just…existed.  Even bot-fighting couldn’t hold his attention for any length of time. It’s not like it was _hard_ , and even the thrill of hustling bigger, stronger people and beating them at the thing _they_ were best at was wearing off.

Sometimes he didn’t get out of bed until 5pm.  Not because he had stayed up late or anything, just because he didn’t see the point. Tadashi always woke him when he left for his nerdy classes, but Hiro would just roll over and stare at the wall or go back to sleep.  He would tell Aunt Cass that he’d been up late the night before designing improvements to his bots and she left him alone until she needed help with the dinner rush. As long as he was up before Tadashi got home in the evenings, no one would care what he did.

Until the night he didn’t manage to pry his limp useless body out of bed until after Tadashi came home.

The first warning he had was the thundering of his brother’s feet up the stairs.  Tadashi was in a wonderful mood then, probably something good had happened in his lab and he wanted to share with his brother. The problem was, Hiro was still baggy-eyed and pajama-clad, and clearly hadn’t moved since that morning. And while he couldn’t summon up enough energy to care, he knew Tadashi would.  He sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to look more alert before Tadashi turned the corner and could see him.

“Hey, Hiro!” Tadashi was smiling widely, flinging his bag across the room to bounce across his bed and hanging his cap on the hook beside the stairs.  “I still think you should come in and see my lab, I think I finally had a breakthrough today—“ he cut off, blinking at Hiro’s sleepy expression.  “Did you only just wake up?”

“No.”  It wasn’t a lie, he’d been awake since noon.

Tadashi frowned at him and wandered over to press his wrist, then his lips to Hiro’s forehead. The younger squirmed and pushed at him. “You don’t have a fever,” Tadashi murmured, gripping Hiro’s chin and forcing him to look up. “Are you sick?”

“No.”  _Yes? Maybe?  Does it matter?_

“You went to bed at like ten o’clock last night.”  Now Tadashi seemed to be talking to himself, staring into Hiro’s eyes like if he looks deep enough he could read his mind.  Hiro looked away.

“I’ve just been sleeping a bit more than usual, that’s all,” he muttered, wishing Tadashi would just go away and let him shower and dress.  Even the thought of it was exhausting.

“Sleeping for more than eighteen hours in a stretch isn’t ‘a bit more than usual’, Hiro!  How often do you do this?”

Hiro shrugged. _Once or twice a week?  Maybe more?_ He doesn’t care enough to remember.

Tadashi’s eyes continued to search his face, then suddenly he was grabbed into a tight hug. “Tadashi, what—“ is all he manages to get out before all the air is squeezed from his lungs and all he can do is wheeze.

“I’m sorry I didn’t notice before,” Tadashi whispered, one large hand gently stroking his hair and the other gripping his side so hard Hiro wondered if he might leave bruises. “I should have noticed. Look, we’ll do something about this together, okay?”

“Why?”  He didn’t mean for it to come out so bitter, but it did. “Why would you—or I—want to do something?”

Tadashi pulled back a bit and pressed his lips to Hiro’s forehead again, harder than before in a real kiss. “Because I had some trouble with depression when I was your age, and I should have recognized it. I’m going to pay attention from now on. I’m sorry, Hiro, I should have noticed.”

He shrugged again. It was all he could think of to do. “I’m not worth it.” He wasn’t sure exactly why he said it, or when he realized he meant it.  But then his breath is being forced out of him again and Tadashi’s pressing kisses to every inch of skin he can reach.  It was so ridiculous that Hiro actually giggled, trying to duck his head and cover his face with his hands.

Finally Tadashi relented, waiting for Hiro’s breath to stop hitching before he spoke.  “You’re worth everything in the world, Hiro, and more,” he murmured.

Hiro swallowed, feeling his ears going red.  “I…well, Tadashi…I…no.” he finished lamely.  He didn’t like the way Tadashi is smiling at him, like he really _was_ worth something, but well…maybe it would be nice to care again. In a burst of impulse (after all, he couldn’t work up the energy to care what Tadashi thought of him right now) he leaned up and lightly kissed Tadashi right on the mouth.  He hadn’t done that since he was about six years old, but he could explain it away as a brotherly kiss if Tadashi asked. But then Tadashi’s lips were moving against his and then the kiss was deeper, more meaningful than just a childish peck.

It only lasted a split second, but Hiro knew what had happened.  And as he tucked his head under his brother’s chin and settled into strong arms with a sigh, he decided that maybe—just maybe—his life was worth trying to live.

And maybe Tadashi thought so too.


	3. Candy {T}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3: Candy  
> Prompt: hmm….maybe Hiro can be sexually eating a lollipop in front of Tadashi and Tadashi can’t handle it anymore and takes Hiro? i know its weird  
> Rating: Teen

Tadashi was always a good brother. He’d shown up at every single recital, school play, and science fair Hiro had ever participated in. He’d covered for him when Hiro was ten and got sent to the principal’s office for punching another kid and Aunt Cass had never found out.  He’d cuddled his brother’s feverish body and rubbed the kid’s back while he hunched over the toilet with the flu.

But then there were the times that he was a very, _very_ bad brother.

Like now.

Hiro has acquired a lollipop somewhere and is leaned back in his rolling chair, apparently completely absorbed in something playing on the screen of his PC.  Tadashi can’t see what it is from across the room, but he can certainly see the way the light flickers over Hiro’s face and the way he is _molesting_ his candy.

Okay, so it’s probably not actually that bad.  He’s just…licking.

A lot.

And every time that tiny pink tongue (his brother is so tiny in general, Tadashi is the _worst_ ) darts out to flick over the treat, he gets just a bit more uncomfortable.  And given that this has been going on for almost twenty minutes now, Tadashi is very, very uncomfortable.

Then Hiro’s eyes slide over to meet his, and he expects the smirk that spreads across the little demon’s cheeks, because Hiro can always tell when he’s flustering his brother. He doesn’t expect the way that Hiro’s eyes widen and he slowly flicks just the tip of his tongue across the lollipop and then takes the entire thing into his mouth and his cheeks hollow as he _sucks_.

Tadashi is so going to hell.

He only realizes that he’s gaping like an idiot and closes his mouth with a snap when Hiro spins his chair around and stands in one fluid motion.  He struts across the bedroom, cockiness in every line of his body before he slides lightly to his knees in front of Tadashi’s chair. The smirk only gets bigger when Tadashi crosses his legs defensively.

“I know you’ve been watching me, Tadashi,” he murmurs.  “I can tell you’re thinking naughty, naughty things.”

Tadashi groans and covers his eyes with his hand.  “Hiro, you _know_ you’re not good at that. Don’t do it.”

Hiro pouts at him for a second before dropping the act, looking up with all the mischief and none of the innocence.  “I still wanna mess around, though.  Please, Tadashi?” And then there are small hands wandering up his thighs and gently pulling them apart, and he goes willingly. It’s hard to think when Hiro’s already nuzzling at the bulge in his pants, but it occurs to Tadashi that he sees no sign of his candy.

Some craning of his neck and—ah. Of course.  It’s been abandoned on the floor behind his brother, left to adhere to the rug when Hiro spotted something he wanted in his mouth more. And there’s something very familiar about it.

“Hiro, did you get that from Baymax?”

Hiro has the grace to look slightly embarrassed.  “Um…maybe?”

“I don’t know if I love you or hate you sometimes, you know that?”

Hiro’s smile is anything but concerned.  “I know. But I’m sure I can help you figure out which it is.”

The last coherent thought Tadashi has, over the sound of Hiro unfastening his pants and absolutely delicious little noises of anticipation that he always makes when he knows he’s won, is that he already knows the answer, and it’s never going to change.

Even when Hiro is the worst little brother ever.


	4. Mistletoe {G}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4: Mistletoe  
> Prompt: Can you write about Aunt Cass finding out Tadashi and Hiro's not so brotherly relationship??? Ily btw. Ilysm  
> Rating: General

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi!Lives AU and set in the future so Aunt Cass wouldn't call the police on Tadashi. Also Christmas-themed fluff.

Christmas music jingled quietly from speakers, tiny blinking lights festooned the curtain rods, wreaths of holly and sprigs of mistletoe dangled from every convenient space of wall and ceiling.  And, because there was no fireplace in the city apartment, an area in front of the television had been cleared and holographic flames danced against the wall.

“Nice touch. I’m guessing that was you, right Hiro?” GoGo commented from her seat on the couch.  She absently smoothed Honey’s hair down, and the blond girl stretched into the contact, contented as a cat.

Wasabi piped up from the armchair. “No wait!  I bet I can guess who put up which decoration in the entire place. Let’s see, the music is too quiet and Christmas-y to have been Hiro, so that was Tadashi.”

“The lights were definitely Tadashi too,” Fred interjected.

“And all the mistletoe would be Hiro,” Honey completed, leaning back against GoGo’s legs and stretching her own long limbs out in front of her on the floor.

Hiro grinned at his friends. “Guilty,” he said, raising his hands in surrender.  “I do like having a lot of mistletoe around every year.”

“That’s because you’re a pervert.” GoGo kicked him lightly, and he fell back clutching his chest in mock horror.

“Pervert?  I much prefer ‘romantic’, or ‘person with an actual sex life unlike—‘”  The flung cushion hit him straight in the face and the rest of the group laughed hysterically.

“Fine then, I see how it is!” Hiro stood up, brushing himself off with as much dignity as he could muster. “ _I_ am going to see how long until dinner’s served.  You can all stay here.”

“I can come help in the kitchen,” Wasabi offered, starting to rise, but Fred pushed him back down.

“We want dinner to be served _before_ you rearrange the whole kitchen, Wasabi,” Honey called, and Hiro grinned at them before he set off down the hallway.

Just as he disappeared the front door opened, admitting a blast of icy air and a very windblown Aunt Cass, and the group in the living room called a chorus of greetings.

“Whew!  Remind me why I have to drive all the way across town to spend the holidays with my nephews again?” she asked, setting down a package on the side table before she started shucking off her coat.

GoGo shrugged. “Because they have a lot of space, and Tadashi can cook.  Can cook a full meal in less than six hours,” she amended at Wasabi’s noise of protest.

Cass sighed, brushing flakes of ice out of her hair.  “Well, speaking of food, I brought some pastries for dessert.  I’ll go give them to Tadashi and we can see if any of them didn’t freeze solid.”

She set off in the direction of the kitchen and the four left in the living room turned back to each other with small smiles at the thought of Aunt Cass’s cooking to go with Tadashi’s. Wasabi was the first to lose his smile, but it’s Honey who voiced what was on all of their minds.

“They don’t know she’s here do they?”

GoGo leapt off the couch, but by the time she made it to the hallway Cass had already turned the corner and there was no catching her.

“Well,” she glanced back at her friends, and her look of horror was mirrored on all of their faces. “Shit.”

***

“Tadashi, your friends are being mean to me,” Hiro whined, coming up behind his brother and looping his arms around Tadashi’s shoulders.

The elder smiled over his shoulder, dipping his chin to press a kiss to Hiro’s knuckles.  “Aw, poor baby,” he teased.  “I’m still cooking you know.  You’ll have to entertain them just a little longer.”

“How long is a little longer?” Hiro released his hold just long enough for Tadashi to turn to face him, catching his still-taller brother in a tight embrace.  “Why can’t I just stay in here with you?”

Tadashi kissed the tip of his nose. “About fifteen minutes for the rolls to finish baking, and then I’ll be done.  You should go start setting the table.”

“Fine.”  Tadashi started to turn away, but Hiro tugged at him and pointed up at the plant hanging from the doorway

“Hey hey hey, you forgot my mistletoe kiss!”

Tadashi snorted and bent to kiss Hiro’s mouth, and Hiro smiled into it because he loved his brother so much it made him tingly all the way down to his toes—

Both of them jumped when something hit the floor with a loud thump, Hiro’s arms sliding away from Tadashi’s waist hurriedly when they saw their Aunt Cass standing in the doorway, her bag of pastries having spilled open across the floor.  Hiro stole a sideways glance at his brother and they stepped away from each other at the same time.

“Uh, hey Aunt Cass,” Tadashi said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.  “We didn’t know you were already here.  Dinner’s not quite ready yet so—“

“Don’t you try to distract me young man, I know what I saw.”  Cass pointed a shaking finger at Hiro, who flinched back.  “You!  Hiro!”

“Y-yes?”  Tadashi started to lean toward his brother, instinctively ready to support him, before he decided that was a bad idea. Cass pursed her lips at the interaction, but focused her attention on the younger.

“Are you happy?”

Hiro blinked, caught completely off guard.  “I—yeah, I’m happy.”

The finger swivels and now Tadashi winced under the stare.  “What about you?  Are you happy?”

Tadashi glanced down at Hiro before answering, meeting his wide eyes.  “Happier than I’ve ever been in my life.”

He caught a glimpse of the grin spreading across Hiro’s face before he looked back at Aunt Cass. She was still pointing at him, apparently unaware of what she was doing as she processed this development. Finally she spoke.

“You, Tadashi, are going to bring me a bottle of champagne in the living room.  You, Hiro, are going to come with me now and we’re going to talk about this.”

Hiro’s eyes flickered up to his brother’s face for a moment.  “We’re sorry Aunt Cass,” he murmured, sounding like a frightened teenager again.

Suddenly both of them were caught up in a tight hug.  “I may not always understand you two but I do love you, and I’m going to try to understand this too,” she said quietly.  Hiro looked over their aunt’s head at his brother, and grinned.  Tadashi still looked shaken but the corners of his lips twitched.

“We’re going to be okay,” the elder whispered, and stepped away to fetch Aunt Cass’s champagne.


	5. Busted {M}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5: Busted  
> Prompt: can u please FIC where the nerd gang walk in on Tadashi and Hiro doing the do??  
> Rating: Mature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2693636/chapters/6095249)

Everyone knew that something had happened between the Hamada boys, but no one was quite sure what. After they’d gone through that portal between dimensions and saved Abigail Callaghan there was a different dynamic between them even though their relationships with the rest of the lab remained unchanged.

For a while it was an intangible thing, the way Tadashi ran his hands along Hiro’s shoulders and squeezed the back of his neck when he walked behind him, or the way Hiro pressed a gentle kiss to Tadashi’s cheek before he left their lab for any reason. Honey insisted they were just being affectionate and brotherly.  GoGo stared at her in awe.  “Are _you_ like that with your siblings?” she asked, jerking her head toward the pair currently seated in Tadashi’s chair, Hiro in his older brother’s lap and Tadashi speaking quietly into his ear as both of their hands manipulated the 3D display screen.  Honey had no answer for that.

Even so, everything about them had stayed only just on the wrong side of brotherly.  It was possible that the two close calls with the fire and the portal had shocked Hiro to his very core and he was sticking maybe-a-bit-too-close to his older brother for that reason.  Not that anyone in the lab was going to comment on it.

That is, until GoGo took her bike for a late night spin around campus.  Electro-mag suspension was great for flat tracks, but anything outside was a delicate balance.  If the field was solid enough that the wheels didn’t fly off at every bump then there was no spring to the suspension and it made the ride torture. She’d pulled it off the path into a sheltered place in a garden to try to tweak it when she heard voices not far away.

She poked her head out through the bushes to investigate, and smiled indulgently to herself. The Hamadas had finally emerged from their lab and were standing together on an ornamental bridge, looking down at the water below and talking in hushed voices.  GoGo smile widened a bit at the way they unconsciously mirrored each other’s positions—arms folded on the railing and one leg crossed behind the other—and decided to leave them to it.  No one else would do that when they were inside so maybe they just wanted a chance to talk without interruptions.  Although Hiro was pressing awfully close to his brother, even out here…

Then Tadashi glanced around surreptitiously, his eyes gliding over her dark helmet in the dark garden without pause, and bent to press a kiss to his brother’s lips.

GoGo’s eyes widened and she pressed her hand over her mouth to stifle the loud gasp of surprise. Really, she should have guessed about this but the way Hiro lifted onto his toes and the way Tadashi’s arms wrapped around the back of his shoulders with a touch so gentle it wouldn’t crumple a butterfly’s wings—

GoGo shook her head to clear it of unnecessarily mushy thoughts and vaulted back onto her bike, shooting out of the bushes and back along the most direct (and least bumpy) paths to the lab, making a mental vow to never speak of what she just witnessed to anyone, ever.

***

And so it was that Honey received the shock of her life a few days later.  She desperately needed Tadashi’s help to run some of the lab machinery, since a compound she’d been working with had developed the ability to corrode glass and not metal (“Is that even chemically possible?”  “I didn’t know it was, Wasabi, but as soon as I figure out what it is that’s doing it I’ll start working on the _how,_ okay?”) and thus she now required entirely new equipment.

Tadashi was the most familiar with the facilities, since he’d machined all of Baymax’s parts himself. Honey felt kind of bad about disturbing him at home on a weekend, but really she couldn’t do anything until she had proper equipment and something this important just couldn’t wait. She trotted in through the café, waved to Cass and pointed up the stairs.  The woman nodded, currently occupied with customers, and Honey leapt lightly up to the first landing before padding up the stairs to Hiro and Tadashi’s shared room. 

She knew they were both in there by the time she was halfway up; she could hear the low rumble of Tadashi’s voice followed by the bright peal of Hiro’s answering laughter. There was a thump and a very Tadashi-ish yelp, then silence, and Honey trotted up the last few steps in mild concern.

Whatever she was expecting to find up there it wasn’t this.  Tadashi was “pinned” on his back on Hiro’s bed, with his brother kneeling on his stomach and pressing his wrists into the mattress on either side of his head. She had just enough time to process the absolute abject adoration on Tadashi’s face as he looked up at his brother, and the way that Hiro’s legs were spread ridiculously wide to accommodate the broader body between them.  Then Tadashi turned his head (thankfully away from the direction of the stairs) to press his lips to the inside of Hiro’s forearm, and the younger’s entire body shivered noticeably.

Deciding to make a tactical retreat, Honey backed down the stairs and paused on the landing to consider her options. She really did need those parts as soon as possible, and she knew Tadashi would forgive her no matter what she was interrupting.  It was in the name of _science_ after all. This time when she tromped up the stairs it was with all the noise she could coax from her heavy platform heels and she determinedly ignored the frantic scrambling noises from above until she turned the corner.

Now Tadashi was sitting up on Hiro’s bed, his legs crossed and a book in his lap.  Hiro was in his rolling chair at the desk, scooted so far in that the wood pressed visibly into his ribs, toying with something next to the computer keyboard.  Both of them were bright red and looking more than a little shaky.  Honey hid her smile behind her hand at the obvious sources of their discomfort, but didn’t comment.

“Hey, Tadashi, something weird’s going on with my stuff and I need help getting some new parts made. Do you think you could come in to the lab?”

Hiro and Tadashi exchanged a look that they probably thought was subtle, with Hiro looking frustrated and Tadashi giving a tiny shrug, before they both turned their attention back to her. “Yeah, I can come for a while,” Tadashi answered, flashing a bright smile, though he didn’t move from the bed. “Give us just a minute to get ready and we’ll both come.  Go get something to eat from the café and tell Aunt Cass I’ll pay for it later.”

She heard the shower start up when she was halfway down the stairs and Hiro’s loud complaints that really Tadashi, if they had time for cold showers they had time for other things. It was a miracle that they’d kept this hidden for longer than a week, Honey thinks, and if she wanted to help keep their secret she’d have to enlist help.

***

“They’re doing what now?” Wasabi looked disbelieving, Fred raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head, and GoGo—GoGo looked more frustrated than anything else.

Honey stared at her, and she popped her gum and looked away.  When she glanced up a few moments later it was to find the other girl’s eyes still fixed on her.  “Alright!” she sighed. “I knew about it already. I didn’t realize they were going to be that stupid about it though!”

“So what are we going to do about it?” Honey asked, meeting each of her friends’ eyes in turn.

“Who says we have to do anything about it?” Wasabi asked, looking uncomfortable at the idea. “I mean, is Tadashi taking advantage of Hiro or anything?”

“No,” Honey and GoGo said together, firmly.  “It’s a mutual thing,” Honey said slowly, and GoGo interrupted.  “You can’t see them together and not see how much they’re into each other. Hiro’s fine.”

“Well then, what’s the problem?”

The girls looked at each other before looking back at the boys.  “The problem is they’re going to get caught by someone who doesn’t know them like we do and think that something bad is going on, that’s the problem,” GoGo said.

“We need to keep an eye on them, make sure no one walks in on them when they aren’t expecting it,” Honey decided.  “We’ll at least make sure that if they’re in their lab no one goes in without warning.”

“You think they might be doing…stuff in their lab?” Now Wasabi looked horrified, and all three of the rest suppressed snickers.

“With those two boneheads, who knows,” GoGo muttered.

***

Fred was the next victim of the Hamadas’ complete lack of subtlety.  He’d dropped by the café to haul Tadashi and Hiro out to a local theme park for the day (Fred was of the opinion that the nerds of the Nerd Lab all needed more time outside than they got) and Aunt Cass pointed him toward the garage-turned-lab. And offered him a donut from the counter display, an offering that was accepted with such enthusiasm that she handed him another.

And so it was that his mouth was too full to call out as he ducked under the half-open garage door to find his friends, and then stopped dead in his tracks.

Tadashi and Hiro were on the couch, Hiro in his brother’s lap, and the wet sucking sounds of their enthusiastic make out session echoed through the room and drowned out even the sounds of Fred’s footsteps as he rapidly scampered right back out again. He stopped when he’d safely escaped under the door and looked back at it, shaking his head.

“Someone has got to talk to them about technique,” he muttered.  “It looked like Hiro was trying to eat his face.”  He glanced around quickly and pulled the door almost closed, and listened for anything from inside.  No voices raised in confusion, so it seemed that the two were too occupied to notice the noise, but this way anyone coming in would have to lift the door and surely they’d notice that!

Feeling self-satisfied, Fred set off down the street, munching on his second donut.  He’d drag Wasabi out with him today instead and leave the Hamadas to their—ah—personal business.

***

It was more than a week later, the rest of the lab was tromping around with as much noise as they could, like they were trying to avoid sneaking up on a bear.  Even Hiro and Tadashi had noticed, giving them weird looks when they knocked on an open door or announced themselves loudly before rounding corners. Wasabi was the most ardent of the lot about it, even after Tadashi remarked that if he was any louder people in other _buildings_ would be able to track his movements from the sound alone.

After that Honey pulled Wasabi aside to chastise him.  “We don’t want to be completely obvious that we know,” she said earnestly. “They’ll tell us when they’re ready and not before.”

“Fine.” The last thing Wasabi wanted was to walk in on the brothers in an intimate moment. Even though he knew there was nothing non-consensual going on he still wasn’t entirely comfortable with the idea, especially given Hiro’s age.  Not that he’d try to stop them, but as long as he hadn’t seen it himself he felt like he could pretend it wasn’t happening.  Out of respect for Honey’s wishes he did try to tone it down, but only at the lab. Even those two wouldn’t get up to anything in the lab, right?

No one had seen them getting up to anything more than a surreptitious peck on the lips at the lab itself, especially during the day, so everyone had started to relax. That included Wasabi, who on that particular Friday desperately needed a wrench to replace one that GoGo had made off with to parts unknown.  Of course Honey had no such thing on her, and he had to cross the hallway to the Hamadas’ shared lab.

The door was mostly shut, with a gap of about a quarter of an inch showing where it hadn’t quite been pushed until it latched.  Wasabi laid his palm on the door and pushed, assuming that anyone in the room beyond would hear the click as the latch disengaged completely, and waltzed right into the room without announcing himself.

He had never been so wrong, and had never regretted being incautious more.  It took him a moment to spot them against the brightness of the sun setting outside the round window.  Hiro was seated on Tadashi’s desk, his hands tangled in Tadashi’s hair and his hips moving restlessly against his brother’s body as he let out choked little noises into Tadashi’s chest.  The older brother was murmuring into Hiro’s hair, something that sounded both comforting and probably very dirty.  He had one hand wrapped around Hiro’s back, keeping him upright, and the other was out of sight between them but since Hiro’s shorts were currently dangling from one ankle it wasn’t very hard to guess what exactly it was doing.

Wasabi stared in horror for several very long moments before his brain finally managed to get a signal through to his legs and he lurched back out of the room, slamming the door behind himself.  He could hear yelps from inside and a frantic scrambling, but by the time two mussed heads peeked out he’d safely crossed his line back into his lab area.  Lasers were so much easier and less dangerous to deal with than other human beings.

***

The next day Hiro and Tadashi called a “lab meeting,” and wanted everyone to meet at their place. GoGo and Honey got the text at the same time, and exchanged glances across the open space between their designated lab areas.  “No prizes for guessing what that’s about,” GoGo called, and Honey rolled her eyes in agreement. Ever easygoing, even she was getting tired of Hiro and Tadashi’s oblivious blatancy.

When the four of them arrived at the café in Wasabi’s car they were greeted by a nervously energetic Hiro, who ushered them up the stairs to his and Tadashi’s shared room. Tadashi was sitting on Hiro’s bed, hands folded in his lap, the picture of composure.  At least until you realized that he was so tense that his knuckles were white.

Hiro sat down beside his brother, a careful amount of space between them though Hiro’s hand was already creeping across it as if he desperately wanted contact.  The rest of them found perches on Hiro’s desk or chairs, and waited silently for one of the brothers to say something. Hiro glanced at them, then at his brother, and took a deep breath.

“We have something to tell you guys. It’s kinda hard to explain and…well…I don’t really know what to say.”  He finally reached across to grab Tadashi’s hand and GoGo sighed.

“Spit it out already,” she muttered, digging in her pocket for gum.

Tadashi looked down at his brother and took up the explanation.  “It’s hard to explain.  And we don’t want to do anything to make you uncomfortable.  So just…tell us and we’ll stop.”

“Oh come on.” GoGo was not exactly a patient woman. “We know already. We don’t need a speech or anything. Just try not to scar any of us too badly.”

The other five all stared at her, Tadashi and Hiro’s mouths dropping open in perfect unison. GoGo masticated her gum furiously, grinding it into submission before blowing a test bubble. Tadashi was the first to recover, closing his mouth with an audible gulp.  “So, how’d you guys know?”

“Well, you aren’t exactly sneaky,” Honey muttered, twisting her hands in her lap.

“And you don’t pay any attention when you’re together,” Fred added.

“And you get up to…stuff in your lab.”  Wasabi still sounded horrified.

“That was you yesterday?” Tadashi had the grace to look embarrassed.  Hiro looked like he was holding back laughter with great difficulty.  “Why didn’t any of you say anything?”

GoGo popped her gum, loudly. “Look, we don’t need any speeches or anything,” she said.  “As long as both of you are happy we don’t care what you’re doing.  Just try not to give Wasabi the heaves again, okay?”

“Deal,” Hiro agreed, smiling widely.

Tadashi flopped backwards onto the bed with a shaky sigh.  “What did we do to deserve friends like you guys?”


	6. Thorough {E}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6: Thorough  
> Prompt: Hiro and Tadashi have a close call where Hiro almost dies or gets shot or something, and to reassure himself, Tadashi has to check him over. Every inch of him. ;)  
> Rating: Explicit

Okay, maybe Hiro had pushed it a little bit too far this time.  Maybe his response to finding out that his brother hid trackers in his hoodies shouldn’t have been to assume that whatever mess he got into Tadashi would be there to get him out.  Maybe he shouldn’t have marched right into one of the rougher areas of town, one where disputes over bot fights were _expected_ to devolve into violence.  Maybe if he’d thought this through a little better he wouldn’t currently be clinging to his _very_ angry older brother as the scooter bumped away through the dark alleys and trying not to make any pained noises as his bloody nose throbbed.

He’d never _seen_ Tadashi this furious.  He could see it in the way his jaw was clenched so tight it must have hurt, and feel it in the hard lines of his back where his muscles were almost quivering with tension.  Hiro tucked one hand around his brother’s waist, used the other to pinch his nose so he wouldn’t bleed all over Tadashi, and settled in for a long ride.

They’d barely lost their pursuers and Tadashi was just turning towards home when there was a deafening bang from an alley to their left, and something splintered the brick of the wall on their other side.  Tadashi swerved and swore, Hiro yelped and squeezed harder around Tadashi’s waist with both hands, and the scooter lurched as Tadashi tried to coax another burst of speed from it. More shots rang out but none of them as close as the first, and Hiro had never been so relieved to zoom out into the brightly lit streets of San Fransokyo’s more reputable districts.

“Who’s out there _shooting_ at people?  No one shoots at people anymore!”  He knew he sounded borderline hysterical but then he _was_ borderline hysterical as he pushed his forehead into Tadashi’s back. Vaguely he realized he was smearing blood all over Tadashi’s jacket, and he knew his brother would be mad about that later.  Right now all he was worried about was the rapid-fire pounding of Tadashi’s heart through his clothes, each beat an assurance that Tadashi was unhurt.

His heart rate hadn’t slowed when he pulled messily into the garage, leaping off the scooter and grabbing at Hiro as the younger tried to slide down himself.  “Tadashi what—“ then all his breath was pushed out as he was swung into the air, Tadashi’s arms under his back and his knees. Hiro grabbed at Tadashi’s shirt, trying to hang on as his brother shouldered the door open and carried him up both sets of stairs into their dark room.  Luckily Aunt Cass was asleep or she would have come to investigate when Tadashi dropped Hiro onto the elder’s bed and slid the bamboo divider shut with a crash.

Hiro barely managed to scramble into a sitting position before Tadashi was on him again, hands running up and down his arms and over his back.  He tried to grab Tadashi’s wrists, calm him down, and he couldn’t force out any words through his throat that was closed with something that felt horribly like fear. Tadashi’s hands were rough and the usually restrained strength behind them made the grip almost painful. His brother let out a _whimper_ when he found the sticky mess of blood on the front of Hiro’s tee-shirt, trying to yank it off over his head, and Hiro finally found his voice.  “Tadashi, _stop it!_ ”

Tadashi let go as if burned, backing off several feet, his harsh breathing loud in the silence as Hiro groped for the switch of the lamp on the bedside table.  The light blinded him for a second until his eyes adjusted and he blinked as he tried to focus on Tadashi’s face.

Tadashi looked _terrified_.  His pupils were dilated until the brown was nearly invisible around them, his face white, and the way he sat perched on the edge of the bed looked like he might spring up at any moment.  For long seconds they stared at each other, breathing rapid and shallow, before Hiro swallowed and let out a long exhale through his nose.

“T-tadashi?” he asked quietly, carefully.

Tadashi finally—finally—blinked, those terrible scared eyes flickering away from his brother’s face as he took in a long shuddering breath.  “You’re bleeding,” he murmured, staring at the floor.

“Oh, that’s just from my nose,” Hiro explained.  He prodded at his face gingerly, glad to find that the bleeding had stopped, though the blood was drying stickily on his upper lip and chin and it itched something awful.

There was a muffled thump as Tadashi slid off the bed and curled up with his back against it, burying his face in his hands and let out what sounded horribly like a sob.

“Tadashi?” Hiro crept over, gently touched his shoulder.  Tadashi flinched away.

“Sorry,” he breathed. “Sorry I didn’t mean to…I just thought you were hurt, that it might have hit you, and I had to see.”

“Oh.”  Hiro sat back, thinking.  Tadashi had never, ever been that rough with him before. He must have been scared. Taking a deep breath and trying to stop his limbs from trembling he crawled over and knelt on the bed behind his brother, gently laying both his hands on Tadashi’s shoulders and rubbing at the rock-hard knotted muscles.  “You startled me when you got grabby is all.  I’m not hurt.  You can check if you want to.”

It took a lot of coaxing and kisses at the back of Tadashi’s neck to get him back on the bed, and then he jumped right back off to get a washcloth for Hiro’s face.  Hiro stayed where he was, marveling absently at the violence of the tremors in his limbs now that the adrenaline was starting to drain.

Tadashi returned with a damp cloth and shut the divider with a much more reserved click this time, sitting down next to Hiro and gently dabbing at the mess on his chin. Eventually Hiro just grabbed it and wiped himself off; Tadashi was treating him as if he was as fragile as spun glass and they weren’t going to get anywhere that way. 

He could tell his brother was itching to touch him, from the way Tadashi’s hands kept coming up to _almost_ cup his face or elbows or run up his sides before the elder dropped them again, and once his face was clean he took a deep breath and smiled up at his brother.

“I told you, you can check me over if you want.  I should probably get this shirt off anyway.”  Tadashi’s eyes widened a bit as Hiro struggled out of his bloodstained clothes, and the younger shivered a bit.  Now the excitement was translating into a dark, roiling emotion just under his skin, and it took him a moment to realize it was a kind of desperate, prove-we’re-alive lust.

But Tadashi was still shaking, still shattered, and obviously that took priority.  Hiro ended up hooking his arms under his brother’s armpits and hauling as hard as he could until Tadashi got the hint and clambered back up onto the bed.  He sat there on the edge, apparently unsure what to do with himself, until Hiro straddled his lap and grabbed his face to force him to meet his eyes.

“Tadashi, I’m okay. You’re okay.  Look at me!”  Tadashi’s eyes finally focused on him.  “What do I need to do to get you out of this?”

Large hands came up to rest on Hiro’s bare sides, making him shiver.  Tadashi’s hands were _cold_! He leaned up on his knees, sitting tall enough that he could press a kiss to his older brother’s forehead, and squeaked when Tadashi’s nose nuzzled into the hollow of his throat. “Hiro.”  It was breathed out into his chest and _no no no not now not the time boner go away!_ “Can I touch, please?”

“Yeah,” he whispered, rolling off his brother and crawling up to the head of the bed.  “Anything you need, Tadashi.”

He set his back against the headboard and folded his hands in his lap, waiting to see what his brother did. Tadashi scooted up until he was sitting next to him, reaching out to tentatively grip his wrists. He started by running his fingers up and down Hiro’s arms, front and back, then moving to his chest. He traced the edge of every stark rib, followed the lithe little lines of muscle.  Hiro shuddered as fingers grazed his nipples, trying his best to hide the way each touch sent sparks racing down his nerves.

Tadashi moved on without paying any undue attention to any of his particular pleasure points, even though he touched on every single one of them in his thorough check of his brother’s body. Blunt fingertips ran up and over his neck, and oh man his nipples were standing out so much that Tadashi _must_ have noticed. But then Tadashi was tracing his jawline, ever so lightly over his cheekbones and brows and _lips_ then back into his hair.  Hiro almost purred, leaning into the touch that was gone all too soon.

Nails ran down the back of his neck and out to his shoulders, and he let out an embarrassing little _mewl_ when Tadashi hit that one spot that sent tingles down his spine.  Tadashi froze, and Hiro winced.  “Sorry. You should just…yeah, sorry,” he muttered.  For a moment Tadashi did nothing but stare searchingly at him, but then there were teeth nibbling at his pulse point and Hiro lost all composure with a gasp and a desperate arch up into his brother’s touch.

Tadashi continued on his agonizingly slow journey down Hiro’s back, the pads of his fingers scoring over every inch of skin and leaving trails of fire in their wake.   Hiro shuddered and whined and arched into the touches, now that he didn’t have to hold back.  He wasn’t the only one incredibly turned on right now; Tadashi was more subtle, but the way his breath hissed between his teeth and the awkward way he moved as he laid himself in between Hiro’s spread legs gave him away.

The band of Hiro’s shorts stopped his slow exploration, and Hiro held his breath as Tadashi ran his fingers slowly around his body, only just dipping under the waistband. He waited for Tadashi to unfasten them and pull them off, but instead Tadashi released him completely. Hiro opened his mouth to ask why when suddenly Tadashi’s fingers and lips were on his feet and ankles instead, and instead he let out an embarrassingly loud moan when Tadashi sucked one of his _toes_ into his mouth and licked at it.

“Tadashi, don’t, my feet are gross,” he mumbled half-heartedly, but he didn’t pull his foot away as Tadashi transferred his attention to the next toe, and the next.  Occasionally he _sucked_ and that shot straight to Hiro’s groin, and he only vaguely realized that his hips were making little circles and messing up Tadashi’s precisely-made bed. Then Tadashi’s tongue was running up to flick over the prominent bones of his ankle, and his hands to fumble with the fly of his shorts.

It took a moment before Tadashi quit mouthing at his feet to devote all his attention to removing what remained of Hiro’s clothes.  Hiro lifted his hips off the bed so Tadashi could pull them down, and blinked in mild surprise when Tadashi yanked off his shorts and boxers and flung them away to thump against the divider.  Usually Tadashi moved slow and teasing, and always waited as if to see if Hiro would protest. This time he ran his hands up Hiro’s legs (his fingers could close around them, Hiro needed to work out or _something_ ) and dipped his fingers into the valleys behind his knees.

Hiro giggled at the sudden tickling feeling and his legs twitched.  Tadashi smiled up at him and ran his palms up the outside of his thighs to the jut of his hips, then returned to the inside of his knees. This time he pressed kisses to the skin in the wake of his touch, gentle brushes of his lips up the inside of Hiro’s thighs, and the younger was letting out breathy little cries that got louder as he got higher.

Tadashi stopped right at the join of his legs, gently pressing until Hiro spread his limbs wider. He flushed, feeling exposed and shivering under Tadashi’s warm gaze and warmer breath.  “I-I don’t think I got hurt there, Tadashi,” he muttered, trying to joke.

Instantly Tadashi backed off, scooting a few inches away so he wasn’t breathing directly on that most sensitive place.  “Is this okay?” he asked seriously.

Hiro took a deep breath. It was all very surprising, but he was so hard he was aching and a drop of precome had already leaked out of his slit and Tadashi hadn’t even touched him yet.  “Yeah.  Yeah this is okay.”

“What’s your word?”

It took his scattered brain a moment to come up with it, which he supposed was kind of the point; Tadashi wanted him to think before he consented to anything.  “Uh, green.  Green light, Tadashi.”

“And if you want me to stop?”

“Tadashiii!” He curled his legs around his brother’s shoulders and pattered his heels lightly on his back.

Tadashi smirked at him, smile still a little forced around the edges.  “Not quite what I meant.”

“ _Fine_ I’ll say red if I need to now please—“

He cut off with a yelp as Tadashi ran his tongue up his length from base to tip, then lowered his mouth around his erection achingly slowly.  Sometimes he was self-conscious about how small he was, especially compared to Tadashi, but then his brother took him all the way in to the root and _oh shit_ being smaller was just fine thank you. Tadashi bobbed his head, swallowed around him and his tongue was _everywhere_ at once, and Hiro arched back with a breathless little scream.

“Shh,” Tadashi released his cock to shush him and Hiro threaded his hands into his brother’s hair to urge him back to it.  But then Tadashi’s mouth was lower, sucking gently at each of his balls in turn, and his hands were hooking under Hiro’s knees and lifting them higher.

“Tadashi, what’re you—“ Apparently Tadashi was determined not to let him finish his sentences tonight.  Hiro choked on his words as Tadashi’s tongue pressed lightly against his perineum then trailed slowly down to flick across the puckered skin of his entrance.  Hiro yelped at the shockingly _good_ sensation, then let out a noise that even he couldn’t name when Tadashi did it again and liquid warmth was spreading down his nerves and melting his insides.

He was torn. It felt so good but at the same time so dirty.  He squirmed a bit at the thought of just where Tadashi’s tongue was— _oh my god—_ wriggling _inside_ now and the heat spreading across his face was more embarrassment than anything else. Tadashi didn’t seem to mind, given the happy little noises riding out on his sighs, but Hiro was suddenly struck by the horrified thought that _he couldn’t remember if he washed there while showering this morning oh no—_

“T-Tadashi! Yellow!” he gasped.

Tadashi dropped his legs back on the bed and in less than ten seconds was up beside Hiro, wrapping a gentle arm around his side and waiting as Hiro shook through the sudden loss of sensation. “You okay?” he asked, pressing a kiss to Hiro’s hair when the younger couldn’t look at him.

“Yeah, sorry.” Hiro looked away. How to explain that he panicked and he hadn’t known what to do and had used his word when he didn’t really mean to?

“Want to tell me why?” Tadashi’s voice was tense, and Hiro winced.  He knew Tadashi wasn’t mad at him, but probably questioning his own actions and berating himself mentally.

But he couldn’t seem to find the words to say it.  Finally he turned back and shoved his nose into Tadashi’s throat to breathe in his brother’s scent before he finally forced out, “Dirty.”

Tadashi let out a great, shuddering sigh.  “Ah. I think I get it,” he murmured, petting Hiro’s head and running a hand up and down his back. “You actually taste really good.” Hiro whimpered and shifted against his chest and he laughed.  “I’m sorry, I should have told you what I was going to do.  I’d kind of been wanting to do that for a while.”

Hiro looked up in astonishment, then an evil little smile.  “Tadashi, you’re a _pervert._ ”

“Don’t remind me,” Tadashi huffed, and gasped as Hiro’s teeth nibbled at his neck.

“Green light again?” Hiro murmured. “You can do…that if you want to. I’m okay now.”

Tadashi kissed his hair again before he was sliding down the bed again and this time when his tongue laved across Hiro’s hole it was accompanied by his hand closing around his dick and Hiro whined and bucked into the touches.  He let out breathy little sobs when Tadashi circled his tongue around his entrance and then pushed against it again.  It was a weird feeling, being penetrated, but oh so good as the slick muscle wriggled in and out and lit all his nerves afire.  Combined with the steady pumping of Tadashi’s hand it had him on edge in less than a minute, one hand fisted in the pillowcase and the other brought up to his mouth so he could bite down viciously on his knuckle to muffle his increasingly loud noises.

But then a large hand was catching at his wrist and pulling it down and Tadashi murmured “Let me hear you, Hiro,” and he almost _cried_ as he came, hot sticky spurts over his own bare chest and stomach.  The force of it whited out his vision and twitched all the way to the ends of his limbs, and he was still panting when Tadashi curled around him and soothed him down from the aftershocks, before groping for some discarded article of clothing and wiping up the mess.

“Feeling better now?” he asked breathlessly, and was rewarded with the rumbling vibration of Tadashi’s laugh against his back.

“Yep.  Pretty sure you’re all in one piece and everything is functional.”

Hiro tried to hit him with a pillow and ended up flinging the cushion all the way off the bed instead. “Sorry for using the word,” he mumbled.

Tadashi pulled him close and pressed lightly kisses to the back of his neck.  “That’s exactly what we have the words for. So you can use them if you need to,” he said firmly.

Hiro yawned, and leaned up on his elbow, debating whether or not to go after that pillow until Tadashi yanked him down again and hauled him back until they could share the remaining cushion instead. Vaguely he was aware of Tadashi tapping away at his phone, setting an alarm so Hiro could get back in his own bed before Cass came in and caught him naked in his brother’s arms. Tadashi’s jeans weren’t the most comfortable thing against his sensitive thighs and he released his brother with a grumble, just long enough for Tadashi to roll off the bed and strip down to his boxers. They usually didn’t sleep together either, since there was such a risk of being caught.  But then, tonight was not a _usual_ night at all.

“I should get shot at more often,” he breathed—or at least he thought he said it out loud. Tadashi’s groan and the way his brother’s arm yanked tight around his chest certainly implied he had, and Hiro drifted off with the final thought that he would have to see what exactly it was about that particular act that was such a draw for his brother. Definitely a good starting point for a little experimentation.


	7. Awkward {E}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7: Awkward  
> Prompt: [Hilaire](http://elirhia.tumblr.com) had a very long involved prompt that basically boiled down to "Hiro and Tadashi are getting frisky in the lab and almost get caught."  
> Rating: Explicit

Hiro loved everything about his older brother.  He loved his handsome face and stupid green shoes and his neurotic possessiveness over his desk in the lab the two of them shared.  He loved the way his hair smelled when he got out of the shower and the way his breath sounded when he was deep asleep and the way his mouth tasted when they kissed. 

For all the things Hiro loved about his brother, sometimes he had a very hard time remembering _why._

Particularly when Tadashi wandered into Hiro's "cube" in their lab and acted surprised when his brother wanted to fool around.  Hiro was currently seated on his work bench, legs hooked firmly behind Tadashi's thighs, scowling up at his _infuriating_  brother while Tadashi pretended he wasn't blushing just a bit at the younger's attention.

Well.  Desperate times, desperate measures.  He stuck out his bottom lip, looked up at his brother through his lashes the way he knew Tadashi secretly loved, and murmured “please, ‘Dashi, just a kiss?”

Success. Tadashi gave a gusty sigh and leaned over to gently press their lips together.  Hiro hummed his victory as he coaxed Tadashi’s lips open with his tongue, deepening the kiss.  He gently sucked at Tadashi’s bottom lip, shivering pleasurably when the elder’s hands clenched convulsively in his shirt, and then _bit._

In a lesser human being the sound Tadashi made might have been called a squeak, as he surged forward into the contact and yanked Hiro closer with arms around his waist and shoulders. Hiro could have purred as he slowly freed his hands from under Tadashi’s grip and slid his fingers up Tadashi’s shirt.

Tadashi made an incoherent noise into his mouth and tried to pull away, but Hiro stretched up along with him. Unfortunately eventually Tadashi’s height won out and he kept Hiro seated with his hands on his shoulders. Fine then.  Hiro leaned forward to nose at the fabric over Tadashi’s belly button and tried to nibble through it, thoroughly enjoying the way Tadashi twitched.

“Hiro…” Tadashi’s voice was low, warning, and Hiro continued to happily rub his face against Tadashi’s shirt as he hummed in acknowledgement.  “Hiro, not here.”

“Why not?” he asked, looking up and pouting again.  Tadashi scowled and he grinned.  “Come on, it’s not like anyone can see us.  The only person who tries to creepily peek at me while I’m working is you.”

Tadashi had the grace to blush at the reminder of that particular incident and tried to hide it by leaning his head against Hiro’s shoulder.  And that also took his abdomen and all the interesting muscles therein away from Hiro’s lips and he groaned his frustration before turning his attention to Tadashi’s neck. Tadashi shivered but didn’t pull away again, and Hiro gloated mentally.  He’d won; there was no going back now.

“Don’t you want to?” he breathed, tucking his nose under Tadashi’s collar and licking at any skin he could reach.

Tadashi growled, and nipped at his brother’s collarbone to draw a whine from Hiro’s throat. Finally his hands crept down off his shoulders and suddenly pinched at Hiro’s nipples through his shirt. Hiro yelped and jerked in his grip, and his brother smirked against his neck.

Well, if he wanted to play that way…Hiro started to work at the button of the elder’s jeans, before his hands were pinned unceremoniously to the surface of the table he was sitting on. “No you don’t,” Tadashi purred against his neck.  “If we’re going to do this we’re going to do it on _my_ terms.”

Oh.  “O-okay,” Hiro stuttered, keeping his hands glued to the surface when Tadashi released him.  It was rare for his brother to take control but oh was it wonderful when he did.

Tadashi was working his fingers into the pocket of Hiro’s shorts, humming in consternation when he found it empty and reaching into the other one.  This time he let out a huff of laughter as he produced the three foil packets of lube and waved them in Hiro’s face.  “And just what were you going to do with these?” he asked teasingly.

“What do you think?” Hiro pouted and resisted the urge to grab at them.  “If you wouldn’t have fun with me I could play by myself.”

“Oh really?” Tadashi’s eyes went wide in feigned horror.  “While you’re at school?  Couldn’t you wait until you got home?”

Hiro squirmed. “You know why,” he muttered, meeting Tadashi’s eyes until the blatant _hunger_ in his brother’s gaze was too much and he had to look away.

“I’m sure I could make a guess.” Tadashi’s lips had somehow ended up against his neck, and Hiro shivered all over, his fingers curling at the feather-light kisses that brushed along his jawline.  “You like doing it here, don’t you?  You like having to rush and keep our clothes on because someone might come in.”

His hand that wasn’t full of lube packets was reaching up between Hiro’s legs, trailing over his inner thighs and then to work open the button of his shorts.  Hiro shuddered and whimpered, his legs curling up involuntarily under his brother’s touch.  Tadashi’s grip was gentle as he pulled Hiro’s shorts and boxers down in a single smooth movement.

“Look at you,” Tadashi breathed, making Hiro blush.  “You’re so hard already.  You get off on this, don’t you?  You get off on thinking that we might get _caught_.”

Hiro _whined_ , finally letting go of the desk and wrapping his arms around Tadashi’s shoulders, trying to ground himself because when Tadashi got like this it took his breath away and it was all he could do to keep from being completely overwhelmed.

Tadashi let him hang off his shoulders, probably for convenience as he needed both hands to tear open the first packet and squeeze the contents out into one hand. “Tell me what you’d do if I hadn’t come in?”   It was a question, not an order.  Hiro shook his head, pushing his nose into the crook of Tadashi’s neck and flicking out his tongue to lick at his skin.  “Do I have to play twenty questions to figure it out then?”

Damn him.  It was just _unfair_. Tadashi was taking him apart with nothing more than words and yet the only sign that he was at all affected by the situation was the slight tremor on his inhale when Hiro nibbled sharply at his ear.  He bit harder for a split second, just because he could, and the back of Tadashi’s hand impacted lightly on his outer thigh.  Duly warned, he went back to the little licks, waiting with trembling limbs to see what Tadashi would do.

He didn’t have to wait long before lube-slick fingers were wrapped around his dick, not moving, and he groaned with frustration and bucked his hips.

“Ah-ah-ah, I want to know what you would do if I hadn’t given in,” Tadashi chastised him, hand not budging an inch. “Three is a lot if this is all you wanted.  Would you only use one, like this?”

It took a moment before Hiro remembered that Tadashi actually wanted an answer and shook his head. He was rewarded with on torturously slow stroke from base to tip, apparently while Tadashi was thinking of his next question.  He bent his neck until he could rest his forehead on Tadashi’s collarbone and watch the way his brother’s long fingers wrapped around him.

“Maybe you want something more like…this then?” Tadashi released him, ignoring his wriggle of protest, and trailed one fingertip between his balls.  Hiro whined helplessly, unsure how to answer when that was closer to what he wanted but still not quite there.

“Okay that one wasn’t quite fair.” Tadashi laughed at his noise of consternation, drawing away to rip open the second packet and squeeze out a pool of clear liquid into his palm.  “Maybe this will be easier to answer.  Would you use it like this then?”  And finally, finally one long finger pressed inside him, and Hiro threw his head back with a stuttering cry of pleasure

“I’m going to count that as a yes.” He could barely _breathe_ through the pleasure and part of him wished that Tadashi would stop talking because it was _too much_ and at the same time he hoped Tadashi would never ever stop.

At least it was finally affecting Tadashi as well, and his questions weren’t so composed anymore and his breath was coming quick and hot against Hiro’s shoulder.   “Is this what you like to do in here where no one can see? Do you fuck yourself on your fingers just like this?  Do you think of me while you do it?”

“T-tadashi!” It was more than half a yelp, trying to stop his brother’s questions because his head was spinning and then Tadashi pulled away and added a second finger just a bit too fast and Hiro twitched at the pinch of pain and let out a little gasping “ah!”

Through shared gasps and muffled moans they couldn’t hear much of what was going on outside of Hiro’s little cube.  It wasn’t until Baymax was fully inflated and had started his usual greeting—“Hello, I am Baymax, your…Hiro?”—that they realized what they’d done.

Tadashi froze, staring at the wall between himself and his creation while Hiro choked on an inhale, trying to force air into his laughter-constricted chest.  There was a long moment of stasis, a blush starting to creep up Tadashi’s neck and Hiro still trying to breathe around his giggles. Baymax’s steps continued hesitantly across Tadashi’s lab, the robot trying to find the source of the sound that had activated him, occasionally calling Hiro’s name in as close to a puzzled tone as his voice allowed.

“What kind of sensors did you put on that thing?” Hiro choked into Tadashi’s shoulder, finally managing to control his laughter.  “He’s ridiculous.”

“I wouldn’t have to put such strong sensors in him if you were easier to keep track of,” Tadashi retorted, still looking mortified.

Hiro puffed his cheeks out in a pout and wriggled against his brother’s fingers, still deep inside his ass. “I don’t need a robot keeping track of me. Now _move_ , asshole!”

“Is now really the time to be insulting me?” Tadashi asked, finally returning his attention to the task at hand and gently crooking his fingers to brush lightly over that wonderful spot inside him.  Hiro gasped, careful to keep his noises under control as Baymax was still trying to locate them. He was endlessly grateful that Tadashi had removed Baymax’s drive to force his way to anyone who made even the slightest sound of distress, and the robot was not putting any particular effort into the search.  Because Tadashi had kept his fingers knuckle-deep inside Hiro as he opened the last packet of lube and coated his hand and ring finger clumsily, and if they were interrupted now Hiro might have to scream.

Then Tadashi drew back, scissoring his fingers as he went, kissing Hiro and nibbling at his lips in a wonderful distraction from the slight burn as he started to stretch him wide around three fingers—

And the door to the lab banged open, admitting the four chattering college students who spent the most time with them—and had the worst timing in the world.

Luckily they were too caught up in their conversation—evidently GoGo had said something rude about one of Honey’s experiments and Fred and Wasabi were both talking over their squabbling to interject their opinions—to hear the frantic scrambling in Hiro’s cube. Tadashi had completely shut down, eyes and mouth opening wide in panic, but Hiro was more used to thinking on his feet.

He leapt off the work surface, shoving Tadashi’s hands away and wincing as fingers drew out of him far too fast for comfort.  He grabbed his shorts off the ground, head twisting rapidly as he decided where to go from here. For a moment he considered squeezing into a dark corner behind his desk and hoping that they wouldn’t work too hard to find him, but then he heard Honey cut off in mid-sentence.

“Oh, it’s you, Baymax. We thought Tadashi and Hiro left. How come you’re active?”

_Shit._ Nope.  Hiro’s eyes settled on a filing cabinet in the corner that he hadn’t gotten around to storing much of anything in, and it would fit both him and Tadashi.  He grabbed his brother’s limp hand and towed him across the blanket-covered doorway to the cabinet, ignoring Baymax’s explanation of, “I heard a sound of distress.”

He yanked open the cabinet door, kicked the half-full box of microbots he’d stored at the bottom of it out onto the floor, and shoved Tadashi into it before he clambered in himself and pulled the door almost shut behind them.  They could hear laughter, and Wasabi sounded relieved when he said “I told you it was just Baymax moving around in here.  We should have gone home hours ago.  Hiro and Tadashi had the right idea.”

“But if Baymax heard a sound of distress then _someone_ must have been in here,” Fred pointed out reasonably.  “We should at least look around and make sure nothing’s missing.”

Hiro stiffened, still holding his pants in one hand as he held the cabinet door shut with the other, unsure what to do.  He couldn’t latch the door from the inside but if he stood there holding it then surely they’d notice the slightly shifting door and come to investigate.  He pulled at it slightly, and smirked when it scraped and stuck against the floor. Perfect.

Well, as close to perfect as possible when he was currently stuffed into a metal cabinet, not wearing any pants, and pressed body-to-body against his older brother.  His very _aroused_ older brother.

…whose hand was creeping up between Hiro’s thighs.

“What’re you doing?” he hissed, trying to wriggle away without touching the door or walls.

By craning his head around he could just see Tadashi’s face out of the corner of his eyes, as well as the smirk his brother was wearing.  _I’ve created a monster…_ “How quiet can you be?” Tadashi asked softly, just before setting about making being quiet as difficult as possible.

Within seconds the fingers of his free hand had ended up in Hiro’s mouth, pressing down on his tongue and muffling his small moans when he was gently penetrated once again. Drool ran down his chin and Tadashi’s forearm—he’d never liked the taste of lube and wasn’t about to swallow with the stuff in his mouth—but the elder didn’t seem to care. There were still voices coming from the main part of the lab, and Hiro ignored them in favor of arching his back and trying to get Tadashi’s fingers at the right angle.  The walls of the cube were reasonably sound-proof, so he didn’t bother trying to muffle his gasps around Tadashi’s fingers.

Until Fred’s voice rang out from a few feet away.  “Hey, Hiro really likes his clutter, doesn’t he?”

If Tadashi hadn’t already been covering his mouth they all would have heard Hiro’s cry of shock. As it was both of them tensed—and Tadashi’s fingers crooked inside him.

Hiro couldn’t contain a little squeaking noise when those long fingers brushed his prostate, and instantly Tadashi’s hand moved from teasing his tongue to covering his mouth.

“Guys, I think I heard something!”

How _dare_ Fred sound so enthused when he was about to ruin both of their lives.  Hiro could feel his eyes watering because he didn’t dare even _blink_ , waiting for the inevitable footsteps, for them to open the door and catch him with his pants down and saliva dribbling down his chin around his brother’s fingers.  The silence stretched on for what felt like an eternity, while he unconsciously counted the thundering beats of his heart in his ears.

Then—“Don’t be ridiculous, Fred. They left hours ago. Baymax is probably just malfunctioning.”

Thank god for GoGo. Fred’s complaints faded as he left Hiro’s lab, and they could hear Honey assuring Baymax that everyone present was satisfied with their care and he could deactivate. It was only after the distinct sounds of Baymax deflating and their friends’ chattering exit that Hiro dared to exhale.  Tadashi’s entire body slumped behind him, and he let out a shaky little laugh when soft hair tickled his ear.

“That was way too close,” Tadashi whispered, sounding breathless, and Hiro nodded his agreement.

“They didn’t catch us though,” he pointed out, arching his back to kiss the bottom of Tadashi’s chin and shivering as the adrenaline coursing through his system made itself known. “Come on, you can’t stop now!”

Tadashi growled at him, bending to nip at his lips, and Hiro smirked into the kiss as he dropped his shorts to reach back and get a better grip on his brother.  But that brought his attention to the clothing, and he stiffened. Tadashi made a questioning noise, still scissoring his fingers until Hiro swatted at his arm.

“I left my boxers on the floor out there!”

* * *

 “Were they doing what I think they were doing?” Wasabi was completely horrified, Fred somewhere between righteous indignation and hysterical giggles, and even Honey was red and stuttering.  Only GoGo seemed unaffected as she popped her gum and looked up to answer Wasabi’s question.  “Yep. They were totally fucking.”

Wasabi made a strangled noise.

“We shouldn’t assume these things, though,” Honey pointed out, ever reasonable.  “Maybe there was something else they needed to do in there?”

“In a file cabinet?” GoGo asked incredulously.  “Yeah, I’m sure they were just playing a team game of hide and seek.”

“One with no underwear allowed,” Fred added.

The other three stared at him, and he shrugged.  “Hiro’s boxers were in the middle of the floor.”

“Oh, _gross_!” Finally GoGo looked as disgusted as the rest of them.

Honey tried to smile but instead only managed a crooked expression that made her look slightly ill. “So, whose turn is it to talk to them about it this time?”


End file.
